A New Kind of Angel
by teddiesxturtles
Summary: Mary Gallow is a normal girl with special dreams. Dimitri is a fresh fallen angel. With the help of Patch and the Shadowhunters, will they be able to set the truth straight about Nephilim at the same time, reveal Mary's true identity? set after Hush Hush.


**Hi everyone! I took some time off because I had things to take care of. *ehem* school *ehem* but now that it's my summer, I've got the time to spare to continue my stories! Yayy! This is my very first crossover so please excuse my mistakes.**

** I had just recently finished Hush Hush/Crescendo (Does anyone know the next book?) and I had the weirdest idea of mixing it with The Mortal Instruments. Let's see how it plays out shall we?**

** I apologize if my writing has gone down a bit. I guess it comes with the lack of practice. Booo. Again, forgive the inconsistencies and it's great to be back! Oh yeah, follow me on twitter: LalalaLEXAAA. Thanks guys! You know you're the reason for my stories and the reason as to why I force myself to finish my works. More love and power to ya'll! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any of its characters that appear in this story. I don't own Hush Hush/Crescendo or any of its characters that appear in this story. I only own the plot and my new characters: Mary and Dimitri.**

****

* * *

><p><p>

**MARY GALLOW~**

I've always known that my dreams were special. No, they were never the chocolate mountain, fairies and magic dreams. These dreams are different – very, very different.

_ It was a battlefield._

I was standing in an open field wearing a simple white dress with no shoes on. The mild breeze blew my honey brown hair across my face. All around me, there was violence and blood. Screams of excruciating pain and clanging swords deafened my ears. It was deadly.

My light brown eyes surveyed the area. It was wide and open-spaced. What could have been lush green grass is now a ground covered with bodies, hacked-off limbs and of course, blood. Suddenly, a duel appeared right in front of me. One man was wearing a black shirt and pants that looked as if they were made of the toughest materials. He looked quite young, maybe only 17. His hair was blond and had curls that seemed naturally perfect on him. His body was well built: tall but not lanky, his every movement showed off the well-toned muscles in his arms, torso and legs. He was a god.

His opponent however, scared the crap out of me. It wasn't even human.

It was a corpse with flesh missing in different areas. One half of its (maybe his) face was pure skull. His left arm I saw was pure rotting bone too. There was blood all over "his" body and face. A wave of nausea hit me but I fought it, in order to pay attention to their battle.

The bone-flesh corpse ran towards the teenaged boy. It was swinging its ax, already covered and dripping with blood. The boy however, was not afraid. He looked determined, even a bit excited. The corpse gave a low guttural yell which made my skin crawl. Again, the boy was unfazed.

The corpse attacked, practically throwing its ax at the boy's head in an effort to chop his head off. At the last minute, the boy ducked and the ax flew into some other nearby corpse's back effectively "killing" it. Furious, the corpse who missed launched himself at the boy, catching him by surprise. They fell and grappled with each other on the bloody ground. At first I thought that it was over for the boy. I thought he was going to die. But he proved me wrong.

The boy elbowed and spat at the corpse's face, effectively distracting him. He reached into his belt and retrieved a silver rod. "Cetrazul", he muttered and the shiniest, sharpest and most dangerous looking blade I've ever seen shot out on of the ends. With this, he drove the stake into the area of the corpse's heart.

The corpse screamed as light burst from where the stake was sticking out of his chest. There were no flames but I could see that the stake was burning him. Within a few seconds, there was nothing left of him but a pile of ashes.

Then there was silence. Pure, deafening silence. The world seemed to have disappeared. The battle scene was gone. It was just me and the teenage boy walking among swirling white clouds.

I am hardly ever noticed in my own dreams. My presence is only acknowledged if a message was to be delivered or if I was to play a role in the dream scene. Usually, I just observe. However, this teenage boy turned to face me and grinned. His teeth were pearly white. I noticed that his clothes had changed. Instead of black, he was wearing a white t-shirt which was very fit, showing off the muscles I was given a hint of earlier. His pants were plain brown capris. He was no longer dirty and bloody, instead clean. I saw silver outlines and swirls covering nearly every inch of his arms and face.

"Who are you?" I blurted out, not meaning to. The boy sensed my discomfort and smiled even larger.

"I'm Jace." He said. His voice held confidence that no human should ever have. It was as if he knew he was the most beautiful thing on the planet earth. I don't doubt that though. I guess it was my turn to introduce myself because he too was staring at me intently.

"I'm Mary. Mary Gallow. " I said, trying to match my voice to his. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of this person. He looked like the type to constantly remind me if I ever slipped up. Jace grinned even wider as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Well, nice to meet you Mary. Now, please answer my question: how in the Angel's name did you enter my –" Jace suddenly stopped talking. The white clouds were being tainted with black, changing the serene and peaceful look to that of something sinister. He was surprised but not scared. I knew what this meant though.

"Til we meet again Jace." I said, and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I let the dark swirls swallow me up as they coiled around my feet, legs and torso, until they reached the top of my head. I felt myself turn upside down and into to consciousness.

**DIMITRI ASLON~ **

It was my mistake. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. Now it's too late and I face judgment.

_Guilty. My_ _fault. I'm to blame. My fault. Guilty. _

"You have broken the Law!" said Metraton in his calm and authoritative voice. As the Angel of Script of course he would know every rule we have, word per word as dictated by the Almighty One Himself. I've always regarded him as the grandfather of all angels here. Unfortunately, Metraton serves as the one to condemn me.

"Peace, Metraton. Before you yourself shall break the Law and join him on Earth below." injected Seraphiel, Angel of Song. She, this time, is the "grandmother" of our community here in heaven. Unlike Metraton who looks at me with anger, Seraphiel's eyes are filled with sorrow and regret. _It wasn't your fault, _I wanted to say but something caught on my throat.

"EARTH? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME? CAN'T YOU JUST PULL DOWN MY RANK?"

My outburst seemed to have made Metraton even more enraged.

"You deserve to be sent lower, Dimitraius. This is the most lenient we could ever be to an angel who has disgraced us and gone against what He has ordered. As an archangel, you know what you should have done! Your wild, foolish act nearly cost a war between us and the Devil's spawns. For this, you shall be stripped of your wings and archangel status. You will be sent to earth, cursed to live with the humans. You will not die; however, you will not feel. There will be no happiness for you down there. Sorrow and suffering will be your only companions. Dimitraius, you are now, a Fallen Angel." With that, Metraton sighed and nodded to two other angels standing behind me.

Before I could say anything, they lifted me off my feet, one hand on either of my wings. As they both uttered a word, I saw their arms tug but that didn't matter. Only the pain did.

Having two angels yell at me was nothing. Being told I was banished to earth, well, that was something, but not nearly as painful as having my wings ripped off. It was as if acid or a chainsaw was the one tearing them away from my back. I wanted to scream but my pride forced me to keep quiet and bear the pain. Silently, I said a prayer to my Big Boss. To Uno Commando. To the Lord Himself.

_Sir, I know I sinned against You and the rest of my brethren. I understand it is too late for me and I must be punished. I am now asking You, if it's not too selfish of me, to watch over me, Your new fallen angel as I am exiled onto Earth. I am forever Your servant. _

I think he heard me because at that moment, a large gust of wind blew onto my face and lessened the pain of my wings being taken. It was almost done, I could feel it. More than half of my wings had already been ripped off. I was growing numb, already feeling unwelcome in what I used to call my home.

A loud snap broke me out of my reverie as I realized that my wings are completely removed from me. I turned and saw the two burly angels holding them. One wing each. I stepped forward and stroked the feathers. Oh, how I'll miss these so much. Knowing that there was nothing else I could do, I stepped back, waiting for someone to push me over the edge of the gates so that I could fall down to earth. Suddenly, Metraton stepped forward. Plucking one feather out of one of my wings, he gives it to me saying "take this with you, as a reminder of what you lost. Oh, and if you find any fellow fallen angels, leave them immediately. We'll be watching you." And to give my exile a wonderful start, Metraton did the honors of being the one to push me off and out of Heaven. I let myself fall with one final thought: _Good bye to you too, brother. _

****

* * *

><strong>Review please! Oh and if you have any suggestions for angel names, please do send them in. (Credits: Seraphiel and Metraton are from *drumroll* Blue Bloods! The Blue Bloods though will not be playing a part in this story.) <strong>

**Love and power, Lexa. **** 3 **


End file.
